The present invention relates to a machine tool provided with an automatic tool change device and a guard cover apparatus.
In a machine tool with an automatic tool change device wherein a tool storage magazine storing a plurality of radially arranged tools is provided above a spindle, a guard cover or net has usually been provided below the tool magazine over an entire circumference of the magazine in order to prevent an operator from being injured, even if a tool accidentally falls from the magazine. However, the guard cover or net has not in the past been covered at the vicinity of the tool change position on the magazine such that the tool change operation may be performed between the tool change position and the spindle. Therefore, there has existed the risk of the tool falling through the uncovered portion and interfering with a tool which is rotating at the machining position, such that a serious accident could occur.